


Ladies' Games

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha is befriended by Margaery Tyrell at Queen Daenerys's court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies' Games

Smiles slipped or soured altogether when Asha approached people. The Queen might have restored the peace, but she could not make the rest of Westeros love the Ironborn. If she was being fair, Asha couldn't really blame them either. How many of the lords and ladies turning away from her had their lands ravaged by her uncle's men, their people - sometimes their kin - killed or sold to slavers? Still, it was hard to bear the scorn and hard to keep her own smile on her face.

"We shouldn't be here," the Knight muttered.

Asha ignored him. He was wrong, they did have to be here. They had to attend feasts and tourneys and engage in trade and do everything they could to convince the other Seven Kingdoms that the days of Balon and Euron were over, that the Ironborn wanted to be good neighborhoods now. If they let themselves be isolated, if they slipped back into the old ways, well, Asha did not think Daenerys would forgive them twice. And even the dimmest ironman - if pressed - would admit axes and longships were little match for dragons.

"Lady Asha," Margaery Tyrell greeted her with a smile.

Asha did her best to hide her shock. The other nobles were not so courteous; she could feel them staring, hear them whispering. Tyrell lands had borne the brunt of her uncle's reaving and last she'd heard the Tyrells were calling for the right hand of every ironman who had - or could - wield a weapon. "Lady Margaery."

It was probably some game, she decided. The Tyrells were very skilled at political games. Just look at Margaery, Queen to three kings and companion to _the_ queen. Margaery linked their arms together and Asha allowed her to steer her about the hall, introducing her to this knight and that lady.

"I've heard you carry an axe and do battle yourself, my lady," Margaery said. "That must be very exciting."

Exciting, but easier than this game of words and questionable smiles. "I do."

"Perhaps you can show me how you use your axe and I can take you riding."

Asha accepted the invitation. She was curious to see just what Margaery was planning. But perhaps she was simply too dim at this game. Days went by, days spent riding and hawking and shopping for trinkets in the marketplace, and there was still no hint of how Margaery intended to use this friendliness against her people.

"Would you like to share my bed tonight, Asha?" Margaery asked one afternoon as they ate pastries on the bank of the Blackwater river.

Asha knew the ladies of the court considered it a treat to share Margaery's bed. Gossiping all night held little appeal for Asha, but she agreed, knowing it would be seen as more significant than it ought to be if she refused.

She brought along a bedgown made of silk she'd stolen from a Pentoshi merchant ship, but she didn't get a chance to wear it. Margaery slid under the sheets naked, and so Asha did too, not wanting to seem body shy before this greenlander.

"Did you see the way Lady Nym was flirting with Lord Stokeworth? But she's Dornish _and_ she was born on the wrong side of the blankets. They say base lust runs in the blood of such."

Asha could find no reply to that, not when Margaery was running her soft hands all over her body. Her long hair tickled Asha as she bent her head to her breasts. Usually Asha threw her men on their backs and rode them hard, but she was wary of making a misstep and landing herself in a scandal or worse. She still didn't know the rules of this game.

Margaery knew it very, very well. Asha moaned as she suckled harder and wriggled her fingers inside her. She wondered if this was normal, if _this_ was why all the ladies wanted to share Margaery's bed. Perhaps Margaery had bedded every woman of the court, perhaps even the Queen herself. Asha laughed.

"What's so funny?" Margaery sounded annoyed, as though no one had ever laughed before when her face was between their legs.

"A passing thought. Nothing to concern yourself about." Asha sat up and pushed Margaery onto her back. "We Ironborn are a hard people," she warned, roughly shoving three fingers into her.

Margaery spread her legs wider. "I know," she replied. "I would be most disappointed by anything less."

So Asha did her best not to disappoint her.


End file.
